


A Forte never begs

by Avarice_Styx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:28:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29152785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avarice_Styx/pseuds/Avarice_Styx
Summary: Avaleine Forte..Top of her year yet no one knew anything about her.Abandoned by her parents at an orphanage and rescued by her godmother who was also brutally taken from her.Bitten by a vampire at the age of 12 .Cold ,calculating, uncaring with a sadistic and twisted sense of humor.She's ready to give the world hell.
Relationships: Tom Riddle | Voldemort/Original Female Character(s)





	A Forte never begs

**Author's Note:**

> This happens to be my first story. Any and all reviews are appreciated

Book 

Avaleine scowled at the first years moving past her compartment, it had been a hectic summer. Her heightened senses telling her of the arival of another band of students, the compartment door was spelled shut, so she wouldn't be bothered, but that didn't stop her from tensing up. It wouldn't do her good to be found out now, especially with voldemort back, allegedly. The Potters along with Dumbledore were being dragged in the newspapers at the moment most notably the daily prophet. No, she couldn't be found out.  
One would wonder what an 15 year old girl have to with the resurrection of the darkest lord of the century. But, fortunately or rather unfortunately for her, she wasn't normal for girls her age.  
No, no no. You see Avaleine was a vampire.

She had woken up in the middle of the night  
to find herself deathly pale with blood coming from her now cleverly concealed fangs. She had always thought that she would be remain somewhat of a halfbreed, an abnormality.  
She had been bitten when she had been 12.  
But she hadn't been fully transformed for some reason. That meant that she for three years she was constantly over her shoulder making sure that the vampire community hadn't send someone to get the job done , making sure  
that none of the teachers and students at Hogwarts knew all the while keeping up with her studies and finding people to feed on without getting caught.

So no surprise that she had no social life whatsoever, she wasn't painting her nails or gossiping about who did who.  
The only thing that mattered was her own survival.  
Atleast now the vampire community wasn't out to get her, but the rest of the wizarding world, she now had the aurors and ministry to worry about.  
The sound of large crowd moving, brought her back to reality. It was the golden trio.  
Suprised that the boy wonder actually showed up, with him being labelled attention seeking liar in the Daily Prophet, she would have assumed that he would have fled the country as that seems to be his speciality.(show up cause trouble and never take responsibility for said trouble) Oh well, who cares. She would have to be extra careful full this year. The skin creams she had slathered on her skin in the morning would protect her, but not for long and they happened to be extremely expensive. Not that money was a problem for her the Fortes were quite rich. Like Malfoy rich. Even more so after she had implemented new and improved investment plans with the help of the goblins, of course.  
She was looking forward to being back at Ravenclaw. Not that she had any friends.  
The train screeches as it halts at the stop.  
Waiting untill most of the students had left,  
Avaleine makes her way to the carriages, absently noting the absence of Hagrid.  
Giving the threstrals a good pat, she decides to walk towards Hogwarts. The weather wasn't sunny it was cold and there were clouds overhead but it wouldn't rain, she knew. As she walked she took in the castle it's majestic beauty, the sound of crunching as she walked on the path , in the distance she could hear the call of bird she took it all in, she didn't know when she would be out next.  
She was late but it didn't matter it wasn't there was anyone to note her absence, all her guardians were dead.  
As she walked she saw a figure in the distance, clad in all black robes, she could smell his blood running in his veins and the way it-- snap out of it Avaleine, it was Professor Snape with his trademark sneer in place and a clipboard with presumably the names of students attending.  
She supposed she should feel ashamed for making the professor wait for her, but she just loved to get a rise out of the man.  
"And, what are you doing walking in this rain, when there are carriages meant to carry and transport you to the castle Miss Forte." He said in his menacing tone and looked at her with a look that was meant to intimidate, as he ticks off her name.  
She hadn't noticed it was raining. " Well, professor I just couldn't resist walking towards the castle by foot to observe the wonders of nature and magic" she says with  
a smirk. He looked like he wanted to hex her into oblivion but barely refrained from doing so." You could have observed the wonders of nature from the carriage, we happen to be late now because of your idiocy" he turns and starts walking towards the castle, she was always fascinated with the way his robes bellowed. She hoped to do that one day. Perhaps she could ask him to teach her.  
He probably wouldn't." I can't help but notice professor that you don't sound as if you truly regret not being able to attend" she states with barely hidden amusement. He looks over his shoulder from where he walked ahead of her he doesn't reply. She increases her pace to catch up with him and says " So how was your summer, professor" His answering glare was enough to provide her amusement for days.  
As she entered the great hall, Snape went to join the head table and she (dried herself with a spell first) and sat at the Ravenclaw table with a couple of students in her year, she figured they had missed the sorting. As  
Dumbledore was about to give his yearly address. As he was in the middle of his speech the toad human hybrid monstrosity who fashioned herself a professor and happened to have no fashion sense at all, got up and gave her "ministry approved speech", Avaleine couldn't help but wonder  
what the future would bring for her.  
If the future couldn't give her want she wanted she would just have to forcibly take it.


End file.
